A Freedom Writer
by dramaqueenchris405
Summary: Jackson was and is A freedom writer. his foster parents moved him and them to another part of town, away from Mrs. G and his classmates that he loves. jackson who is now on the island, finds his old journal. Now he reunites with his past. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: The journal

**Chapter 1 **

**Ok this story is going to be about Jackson's past, Jackson's past is his life in that bad part of town. It's with the Freedom Writers. This is set in Season 2 after the Drift. **

**Jackson sat out onto the beach after breakfast starring at the horizon. He wished to be back home. But with Mrs. G and his old classmates. In freshman year he was known as the white boy, but Ms. G changed there classroom room 203. and he became friends with blacks, and others. **

**He grew attached to all of them. With his hard life outside of school, he always was excited to get back to school. On the last day of Sophomore year after school he was walking home. When he arrived home he foster parents explained to him that they were going to move to another part of Los Angeles. With better homes, and not being faced to being shoot every time they stepped outside there doors. **

**Jackson was so upset. But his foster parents made a deal with him that they wouldn't move until 4 months after school started. Jackson didn't like it at all, but he really couldn't do anything about it. **

**Mrs.G taught him so much. She made him enjoy reading and writing. He even enjoyed playing his guitar more that his real father gave to him before he died. He even wrote a few songs. Then it clicked, Jackson remembered the journal that he wrote in everyday. He brought it with him to this knew part of Los Angeles. **

**When he arrived to his knew school, he stopped writing. He had no idea why. He then hoped that he packed the journal with him. He then stood up and dusted the sand from his pants. He then walked up to camp. **

**At camp only Mel and Nathan were there. Mel was their boiling water and Nathan was working on the wooden shelter. Jackson quickly walked past them into the plane to get his journal. He hoped he brought it with him. He searched until he reached the bottom of his bag and he found it. **

**Jackson gave a grin and grabbed it, closed up his bag and walked out of the plane and onto the beach once again. He sat onto the beach and slowly opened the journal. Everything was there that he wrote. There was still have the book left for writing. Jackson decided to take that half and title it "The Island" So then Jackson began to write. **

_It feels pretty good to be writing in this journal again. This journal helps me remember all the good times and the bad. Now my foster parents moved me to this other part of Los Angeles. I'm going to this school, it's I nice school there is no hate because of color, there is no war going on so I that's good. But this school is filled with all of these spoiled rich kids who only know that I came from a bad part of town. There's this one girl, her name his Melissa she was the only one who greeted me. She then like invited me on this class trip to Plowe, It was going to be this awesome trip, we were going to spend 7 days and 7 nights in the jungle. I really didn't have the money, but the school raised enough for a Hartwell student who can't afford it to go, so they picked me. It seemed so great to go. Now with Mrs.G and them I kept in touch and I decided to visit, My old friends. I was telling them about this adventure that I was going on, everyone seemed thrilled except for one guy. He said that I changed that I was saying that I was better then them. It wasn't true. Then I fight broke out, and someone pulled a knife and he got hurt. This was the night before we left. And I was there and now the cps are after me. It's scary. Now I'm still trying to decide if I want to get rescued or not and it's _

**Jackson stopped writing and closed his journal when he heard a voice. **

**"Hey Jackson, it's time for lunch." said Melissa as she walked up to him. **

**"Really already, this morning went pretty fast." said Jackson. **

**"Yea I guess It did." said Melissa as she began walking back to camp. **

**Mel then turned around to see if Jackson was following her. **

**"Hey you coming?" called Mel.**

**"Yea, I will be right there." said Jackson. **

**Melissa nodded and then began walking back to camp. **

**Jackson then slowly opened back up his journal and wrote... **

_a hard decision. _

**Jackson then closed his journal and stood up and walked up to camp. **

A/N: Ok hope you liked it!!! I got the idea last night right after I watched "Freedom Writers" Please R&R!!!!!! I will update ASAP!!!!!!!!!!! J&M coming up.


	2. Chapter 2: Not just a book to me

**Chapter 2 **

**Jackson then closed his journal and stood up and walked up to camp. **

**When he arrived at camp there was a conversation going on. **

**"You know, if we were at school now we would probably be reading that dumb book." said Eric. **

**"We only read like one chapter and I already didn't care for it." said Daley. **

**"What was the book?" asked Melissa who was not in Daley, Eric, and Nathan's Language art class. **

**"Some stupid one about racism and a bad neighbor hood, nothing special." said Eric. **

**This caught Jackson's attention. **

**"It was so boring, why should we even be reading it." said Nathan. **

**"Isn't it based on truth?" asked Melissa. **

**"Yea, but it's not going on at our school," said Daley. **

**"Who cares, I mean like you can get shot anytime? Yea right. That book is a bunch of Bull," said Eric as he bit into his banana. **

**Jackson then lost it right there. He dropped his mango and coconut, The milk rolled onto the ground floor. **

**"Jackson what's wrong?" asked Melissa. **

**Jackson stood up and kicked the coconut and then looked at Eric with a face of hurt and anger. **

**"It is not a bunch of bull! There are people right now that are living with being faced of getting shot, even if they're innocent. It is not a bunch of bull. What your saying is a bunch of bull shit!" yelled Jackson as he starred coldly at Eric. **

**Jackson then turned around heading towards the beach; his journal was in his hands. He was grasping it hard. **

**Taylor, Daley, Nathan, Eric, Mel, and Lex all sat in shook. **

**"Maybe he used to live like that," said Nathan quietly. **

**"Yea, he came from a bad part of town," said Taylor. **

**"Eric you should go and say sorry." said Mel. **

**"Hey, why me? Nathan and Daley criticized to." said Eric as he lifted his hands up in the air. **

**"But you criticized the most." said Nathan. **

**"But, Nathan and I will come too." said Daley. **

**"Fine, whatever." said Eric in an annoyed tone. **

**So the three went towards the beach to talk to Jackson. **

**The three were standing behind him, they were so nervous of talking to him. **

**"What do you guys want?" snapped Jackson he then turned around to face them. **

**"To say sorry, we didn't know that you used to live like that." said Nathan. **

**"That's not why I'm Mad." said Jackson coldly. **

**"Then why are you?" asked Daley. **

**"Because you guys don't get how bad life is for some people. You don't know that because your families have more money than others and you don't give a shit." Yelled Jackson as he walked up to them. **

**"That's not true." said Daley. **

**"Can't you just except our apologue?" asked Eric. **

**"No, I can't. Because you guys don't get it." said Jackson as he walked off in the other direction. His journal was still in his hands. He was so pisted. **

**"Jackson!" yelled Nathan. **

**But Jackson would not turn around. **

**Jackson walked into the jungle. He sat down on a nearby rock. He got out his pen and began to write. **

_This people I am living with on this island, are ok. Sometimes they really pis me off. I live with 6 of them. 4 of them went to find rescue. Will let me start with Lex. Lex is 11 years old. He's a good kid, really smart. He understands me and understand him. He's a great person, he's quiet and gives the group a reason to care. Then there's his older sister Daley. Daley is a great leader; she's better than me at it. She is bossy and sometimes just a pain. But she odes care and look out for everyone even Eric. Eric is the most annoying. He's a lazy bum who can't get off his ass. I'm still trying to find out if there is another side to him, still searching. Then there's Taylor. We'll Taylor can be an airhead. But from being here for about 3 weeks I've seen another side of her. Then there's Nathan. He's eager and strong. He's and independent guy, who is a good worker. Then there's Melissa who is a good-hearted kind person. That I've grown to like. She is my best friend on this island, I don't know if I would have survived with out her. These 6 all probaly have a story. Everyone has there own story, I just wish I knew there's. _

**After getting out his feelings he wrote down what day he wrote this like he did on the last entry, Jackson has know idea what day of the week it his or month he's lost track like everyone else. As Jackson came out of the jungle, he started walked back up to camp when he heard a rustle in the jungle. **

**"Hello?" asked Jackson. **

**"Cody?" **

* * *

A/N: Ok hope you enjoyed it I will update ASAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please R&R!!!!!! J&M is coming up soon!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Marcus

**Chapter 3 **

**"Hello?" asked Jackson. **

**"Cody?" **

**Jackson then peered out into the jungle and saw Marcus walk up to him. **

"**Marcus." Said Jackson. **

"**Cody, wow your alive." Said Marcus. **

"**So you heard about the plane crash?" asked Jackson. **

"**Yea it's all over the news. Miss G and everyone is really worried." Said Marcus. **

"**We'll I'm alive including six other of my friends who are back at camp." Said Jackson. **

"**Wait I heard there was 11 of you?" questioned Marcus. **

"**4 went to explore the island. Marcus, what are you doing here?" asked Jackson. **

**"In some trouble, we all wanted to come and look for you hoping that you landed on some island, and well Jamal, Eva, Alejandro, Sindy, Ben, and I all wanted to find you and well we are all hear and we got into some trouble." Said Marcus. "What kind of trouble?" asked Jackson. **

**"We'll like I said we all wanted to get a boat and come and find you. We asked Miss G but she said there was no way we could die. We were all mad and upset until…." Marcus paused.**

**"Until what?" asked Jackson.**

**"We'll were all hanging around by the school at night and well Paco and these guys offered us a ride on well one of the guys boats. While on the ocean we found that Paco and them had stolen goods on the boat. There was a storm last night and well the boat crashed. I woke up alone. Last night before we crashed we confronted them and they threatened to kill if we told anyone. And now I was searching for Eva and them and I found you." Said Marcus.**

**"Oh great." Said Jackson sarcastically.**

**"We have to find Eva and them before Paco and his gang do.' Said Marcus.**

**"I know, come on back to camp we have plenty of food and gear we can use." Said Jackson.**

**"Thanks Cody." Said Marcus.**

**Jackson smiled and the two headed to camp.**

**-------------------------**

**"He wouldn't even listen to us, he just yelled in our faces and walked away." Complained Nathan.**

**Everyone was sitting around the fire talking.**

**"He was just mad." Said Daley.**

**"Yea that's no excuse. "said Eric.**

**"We'll Jackson does kind of make a point, I mean well we really don't know what life is like in that bad part of town, I mean they must have been pretty ruff." Said Melissa.**

**"I feel bad for him, I mean well I have read books on neighborhoods like that." Said Lex.**

**"You have Lex?" questioned Daley.**

**"Yea in some parts there is a war going on." Said Lex.**

**"What kind of war?" asked Taylor.**

**"A war about color. It's all about racism. At the school's there are groups. And well if one person from one group messes with someone in another group it becomes a fight and then it gets even bigger and then if you're not careful you can get killed." Said Lex.**

**"He's right." Said Jackson as he walked up to camp with Marcus** **standing next to him. **

* * *

A/N: I know it's short, but the next chapter will be longer!!!! I will update as soon as I can! Please R&R!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4: Be safe

**Chapter 4 **

"**He's right." Said Jackson as he walked up to camp with Marcus** **standing next to him. **

"**Who are you?" asked Nathan who starred shocked at Marcus. **

"**Guy's this is Marcus, he's one of my friends from where I used to live." Said Jackson as he glared coldly at Eric. **

"**How'd you get here?" asked Daley. **

**Marcus then told everyone how he got there. **

"**Now if Paco and his gang find us we might get killed. I have to find Eva and them." Said Marcus. **

"**We'll help." Offered Mel. **

"**No Mel, only me and Marcus will go. It's to dangerous." Said Jackson. **

"**Jackson come on let…" As Nathan spoke Jackson cut him off. **

"**Nathan no, you have to relies that I've been through this kind of stuff before and you haven't." said Jackson firmly. **

"**But what if you need backup?" asked Daley. **

"**Then we will come back here, but you all can't come, especially Lex. It's too dangerous. And I've been through this kind of stuff before and so has Marcus." Said Jackson. **

"**Jackson…" protested Eric. **

"**No Eric, it's too dangerous." Said Jackson firmly. **

**An awkward silence fell over the camp **

"**When are you guys leaving?" asked Mel **

**Jackson and Marcus quickly faced each other. **

"**This evening." Said Marcus. **

"**At night, now that's too dangerous." Said Taylor. **

"**We need to, we have a better chance of surviving." Said Jackson. **

**Silence then fell over the camp as Marcus and Jackson prepared to leave. Marcus borrowed a backpack from the group. Packing gear and food, They were ready. After diner they would leave. **

**It was late afternoon Jackson was on the beach alone. He was writing in his journal. **

_Marcus is here and Eva, Ben and the rest of them. But they brought trouble with them. Paco used to be good, but after he killed that guy he went to juvie, Marcus told me they found out he escaped. Along with a few others from there.This is so scary I mean I never wanted to put Daley, Nathan. Mel, Taylor, Eric, or Lex in danger. They could all die because of me._

**Jackson closed his journal stood up and starred out onto the ocean horizon. **

"**You scared?" asked Mel as she walked up to him. **

"**Yea." Said Jackson as he turned to face her. **

"**I just wanted to say good luck." Said Mel. **

"**Mel I'm going to be fine." Said Jackson. **

"**I know, but please be safe." Said Mel as she choked back tears. **

**Jackson then leaned in and hugged her. Melissa hugged back. She was still holding back tears. As they let go they starred into each other's eyes and then they broke apart. **

"**Jackson, it's still going to be hard even if you have already faced this stuff before." Said Mel. **

"**I know." Said Jackson. **

**Mel then slowly walked back up to camp. **

**Dinner was quiet. Everyone all was worried about Marcus and Jackson, but Jackson more. After they finished eating they got on there backpacks. Marcus walked a few steps ahead and stood waiting for Jackson as he said his goodbyes to his friends. **

**Jackson walked up to Lex first. Lex gave him a small hug. Jackson then walked up to Nathan and did that guy shake, hug thing. He then walked up Daley. **

"**Good luck." Said with a small smile. **

"**Thanks, keep things good here." Said Jackson. **

**Next he walked up to Taylor who hugged him. It was a small hug. Next he walked up to Eric. He starred looking at Eric for a few moments then he held out his hand. The two shook hands. **

"**Jackson, I'm sorry." Said Eric. **

**Jackson just nodded. Then he came to Melissa who hugged him. She was now crying. The tears that she tried to hold back couldn't be held back and longer. They stood there for a few more seconds then they let go. **

"**Be safe." Said Jackson as he looked at Mel. **

"**I will, good luck." Said Mel as she wiped her eyes. **

**Jackson gave a small smile. **

**Jackson then walked over to Marcus. **

"**Lead the way." Said Jackson. **

**Before walked Marcus turned to Jackson's six friends and waved his hand. **

"**Look out for each other." Said Marcus. **

**Everyone nodded. **

**Marcus then turned and started walking into the jungle. Jackson followed. **

**The two boys had no idea when they were going to be back. Before leaving Jackson packed his journal knowing that he was going to need it. **

**Melissa starred out watching Jackson and Marcus leave until they were out of sight. **

**While walking Marcus spoke about 30 minutes after leaving camp. **

"**So you and that Asian girl?" asked Marcus. **

"**You mean Melissa?" questioned Jackson. **

"**Yea, you gotta a thing for her don't you?" asked Marcus as he cracked a smile. **

"**No I don't." protested Jackson. **

"**Yea right Cody, yea right." Laughed Marcus. **

"**Someone help me! Marcus? Ben? Anyone?" called a girl. **

**Jackson and Marcus exchanged looks and ran towards the voice. **

**Jackson and Marcus then were shocked at what they saw laying on the ground. **

"**Eva!" said Jackson. **

* * *

A/N: See it was a little longer! anyway please R&R!!!!!!!! I will update as soon as I can, please R&R!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5: What if

**Chapter 5 **

**"Eva!" said Jackson. **

**Jackson and Marcus quickly ran to her. **

"**Eva, you ok?" asked Marcus. **

"**Yea, I just fell, but I still wanted to call out and see if any of you were near by and… Oh my god, Cody your alive!" said Eva as she starred wide-eyed. **

"**Yea, and Marcus told me all about Paco and his gang." Said Jackson as he helped her up. **

"**Good, umm but didn't you crash with more people here?" asked Eva. **

"**Yea, there back at camp. They wanted to come, but I told them it was too dangerous." Said Jackson. **

"**Cody, you know as well as I do that if Paco and them get to there camp, your friends are gonna be in danger too." Said Eva. **

"**Yea, I've been thinking about that too, and that's why we are out here to try to prevent that from happening." Said Jackson firmly. **

"**Ok guys we should keep moving." Said Eva. **

**So three then began to walk. **

**--------------------- **

**At camp, no one was tired to sleep. They were all scared about Jackson and also scared that Paco and them might come to there camp. **

**Everyone was close to camp since it was getting darker out. Lex was in the plane reading a book, Taylor was in the plane reading a magazine, and Eric was sleeping in the plane. Everyone else was outside sitting at the fire pit. **

"**Guys, what are we going to do if those bad guys come to camp?" asked Mel. **

"**Fight, Jackson said that they could kill us if we let them. We need to be strong." Said Nathan. **

"**I guess now we are going to now what it feels like to live were Jackson lived." Sighed Daley. **

**----------- **

**Taylor wasn't really reading her magazine. She was zoning out, thinking about all that happened and what might happen with Paco and them. **

**Taylor put down her magazine and nudged Eric who was next to her sleeping. **

"**Eric, Eric wake up." Whispered Taylor. **

"**Taylor, leave me alone." Groaned Eric. **

"**Eric what are we gonna do if Paco and his gang come to camp and Jackson and Marcus aren't here?" questioned Taylor. **

**Eric then opened his eyes and groaned a bit and sat up. **

"**Fight I guess, but…." Eric paused and stood up and walked out of the tent. Taylor was confused, but followed. **

"**Guys, what are we going to do about Lex?" asked Eric as he sat down on a log by the fire pit. **

"**What about him?" asked Daley. **

"**If Paco and his gang come here, they might hurt Lex. I think with someone he should run." Said Eric. **

"**Eric are you crazy?" questioned Nathan. **

"**Maybe but, what if he stays here and helps us fight, something could happen." Said Eric. **

"**Yea, it might be good." Said Mel. **

**Everyone then looked at Daley. **

"**Yea, but who's going to go with him?" asked Daley. **

"**I'll go." Said Mel. **

**As soon as the issue was settled Eric and Taylor went back into the plane. Mel, Daley, and Nathan stayed by the fire pit. Mel seemed lost as she srarred out into the jungle. **

"**Mel things will turn out ok." Said Nathan as he saw how scared she looked. **

"**I wish I believed you." Said Mel. **

'**Umm guy's I'm going to bed." Said Daley. **

"**Yea me too, Mel you coming?" asked Nathan. **

"**Yea maybe later." Said Mel. **

**After Daley and Nathan left and went into the plane Mel sat by the fire starring at the flames. **

**(Ok now Mel is going to sing a slow version of "When Chemicals react.")**

Mel sand quietly and slowly as she watched the fire.

You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walking on broken glass  
Like my world's spinning in slow motion  
And you're moving too fast...

(Chorus)  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong  
Yeah, both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
And we lived and we loved and we hurt and we jumped  
Yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react  
Watch the chemicals react

You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tide's pulling me in deeper  
Making it harder to breath

We cannot deny how we feel inside  
We cannot deny

**Melissa then let tears flow down her cheeks. She was so worried and scared about Jackson that she had to let the tears flow. **

(Chorus)  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong  
Yeah, both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
And we lived and we loved and we hurt and we jumped  
Yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react  
Watch the chemicals react

Kaliedescope of colors  
Turning hopes of fire,  
Sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us

Don't let us lose it  
Don't let us lose it

**With the fire making the cracking and popping sounds and the wind blowing Mel hoped Jackson was thinking about her. **

(Chorus)  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong  
Yeah, both of us broken  
Caught in a moment!  
And we lived and we lived  
And we hurt and we jumped  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

We lived  
We loved  
We hurt  
We jumped  
We're right  
We're wrong  
We're weak  
We're strong  
We lived to love

But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
The Chemicals react

**When Mel finished. She looked around her. None of her friends had woken up to her singing. She sighed and then walked into the plane to sleep. **

* * *

A/N: K I will update as soon as I can!!!!!!!!! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6: Gloria

**Chapter 6 **

**When Mel finished. She looked around her. None of her friends had woken up to her singing. She sighed and then walked into the plane to sleep.**

**-------- **

**Jackson, Eva, and Marcus were all still up, walking still. **

"**Guy's we should stop for the night now." Said Jackson. **

**Eva and Marcus agreed. **

"**So Eva where did you wake up on the island?" asked Jackson as he was spreading out his sleeping bag for the three to lay on. **

"**By the boat, when I woke up I was alone. I wish I knew were everyone went, but they might be hostages now. Or just lost in the jungle." Said Eva firmly. **

"**Why would Paco do this?" questioned Jackson. **

"**Revenge, anger. Who knows but he in this gang have caused a lot of trouble back home. They tried to kill me; I just thought it was the war. When they tried to kill me I couldn't see their faces. But when I figured out it was them we were already floating away on the boat." Said Eva. **

"**We are in some major trouble here." Said Jackson. **

"**Cody also someone else joined that gang with Paco, I lied a little before." Said Marcus. **

"**Marcus who?" asked Jackson. **

"**Andre." Said Marcus. **

"**Ok what! How?" asked Jackson. **

**Jackson and Andre became the best of friends. **

"**We don't know. He started acting strange. He wasn't doing well on his schoolwork; he wasn't showing up for class as much, he was changing. He was always mad and he was just so different. I wanted to know what was up and me Marcus, and Sindy followed him one day, we saw him walking past the bus stop. We followed him and saw that he was with Paco and his gang. We confronted him and Paco and them chased us including Andre." Said Eva. **

"**Miss G was mad that we skipped class but when we told her what we found out she really wasn't mad at us anymore." Said Marcus. **

**Jackson fell silent. **

"**Cody, you just needed to know, we're sorry but it's all true." Said Eva. **

"**I'm going to sleep, night." Said Jackson as he laid down and faced the other direction. **

"**Cody…." Groaned Eva. **

"**Let me sleep." Said Jackson. **

**Marcus and Eva exchanged looks. They then laid down too and went to sleep. **

**As Jackson was sleeping he was dreaming. Images and voices sprung into his head. **

Images of fire, murders, gangs. Arrests. And many voices of men and women Floated in his head.

"120 were murdered."

"These fires are huge"

"It's never been as bad as this."

"So many deaths."

"Racism."

"**Cody! Cody, Wake up now!" said Eva as she shook him. **

**Jackson quickly shot up. His heart was thumping and he was covered in sweat. He looked so scared. **

"**You ok?" asked Eva. **

"**Yea fine, but it's still dark why did you wake me?" qroaned Jackson. **

"**It's Sindy and Gloria." Said Eva. **

"**What? Are they alive?" asked Jackson. **

"**Yea, Sindy found us and woke us. Gloria's hurt." Said Eva. **

"**Where is they?" asked Jackson. **

"**By Marcus." Said Eva as she pointed to where Marcus was sitting. **

**Jackson quickly stood up and ran over to him. Eva followed. **

**Marcus was looking at Gloria's ankle and Sindy was sitting next to her watching. Sindy saw Cody and her eyes widened. **

"**Cody, oh my god! Your alive." Exclaimed Sindy as she stood up and hugged him. **

"**It's so great to see you." Said Sindy as she gave a small hug and then let go. **

"**It's great to see you too." Said Jackson. **

**Jackson then glanced over at Gloria who was moaning in pain. Her are was bleeding, she had a large cut going down her arm. Her ankle was also swollen. **

"**Gloria, what happened?' asked Jackson as he knelt down next to her. **

"**Cody, it's so great to see you." Said Gloria as she hugged him then she let go. **

"**It's twisted, her ankle." Said Marcus seconds later. **

"**Damn." Mumbled Gloria. **

"**Gloria, how did you get hurt?" asked Jackson. **

"**I woke up on the sand of the beach. I stood up and looked around and saw another body moving, It was Sindy. As I was running towards her I tripped over part of the boat and cut my arm on a peace of wood. I managed to get up. Me and Sindy walked through the jungle trying to find help, but there was this ledge and I was about to step of it when Sindy saved me but I twisted my ankle in the process." Said Gloria as she winced in pain. **

"**Gloria, you can't keep going with us. You can't walk and we have to get your cut all fixed up." Said Marcus. **

"**We need to bring her back to camp." Said Jackson. **

"**Ok first thing in the morning." Said Eva. **

"**No not in the morning now! Camp is probably only two hours away! And if we go in the morning we might be leaving a trail for Paco and his gang." Said Jackson firmly. **

'**Yea I agree, and we don't want Gloria's cut to get infected, wait do you have a first aid kit back at your camp?" questioned Sindy. **

"**Yea, and my other friends will help." Said Jackson. **

**So the five packed up and headed off. Jackson was leading the way. They arrived at camp at 2 in the morning. The only light was the fire going. **

"**Set Gloria down on that long I'll go wake my friends." Said Jackson. **

**Jackson walked over to the plane he opened the flap and walked in. All of his friends were sleeping. Jackson sighed and shook Daley. **

"**Daley! Daley!" whispered Jackson. **

**Daley mumbled something and then slowly opened her eyes. **

"**Jackson? What are you doing here?" she asked as she blinked a few more times to see him more clearly. **

"**One of my friends, we…. We found her and she's hurt." Said Jackson. **

"**Umm ok, I'll wake Nathan and Melissa and we will be right out." Said Daley as she got out of her sleeping bag. **

"**Ok." Said Jackson as he waited. **

"**Nathan, Mel." Whispered Daley as she nudged them both. **

**Nathan and Mel groaned. **

"**Mel, wake up." Begged Jackson. **

**Melissa eyes opened immediately as soon as she heard Jackson's voice. **

"**Jackson your back!" said Mel excitedly. **

"**Yea, but keep it down." Jackson said as he glanced over at Lex, Taylor, and Eric. **

**Melissa just nodded. Daley had gotten Nathan up. **

**So Nathan, Daley, and Mel followed Jackson outside. **

"**Jackson are these all of your friends?" asked Nathan. **

"**No, there are still more out there." Said Jackson. **

"**What's going on?" asked Taylor as she appeared out of the plane followed by Eric and Lex. **

"**Jackson what are you doing back so soon?" asked Lex. **

"**We'll Marcus and I first found Eva then late tonight we found Sindy and Gloria, but Gloria has a bad cut on her arm and her ankle is twisted. We knew she couldn't go on with us so we came back here." Said Jackson. **

"**I'll go get the first aid kit." Said Nathan as he ran towards the tent. **

**When Nathan came back Mel and Daley were fixing her up. Nathan, Eric, Lex, and Taylor all watched while Eva, Marcus, Jackson, and Sindy all got some extra food and water. **

**After Gloria was treated. Gloria said goodbye to her friends, and then Eva, Sindy, and Marcus waited for Jackson as he talked to his other friends. Their goodbye's again. He hugged basically everyone when he reached Mel she hugged him again and she let the tears flow. **

"**Please me safe." Begged Mel as she let go of Jackson. **

"**I…. We will." Said Jackson as he looked back at his friends. Jackson then grabbed Mel's hand and gave a small smile at her and then let go. Gloria was sitting on the log watching Jackson say goodbye and her friend's leave. **

**As Jackson walked past her she stopped him. **

" **Hey Cody, you be safe out there and if Paco and them try to pull anybull shit you show emm." Said Gloria. **

**Jackson couldn't help but chuckle a bit. **

"**See ya later, Gloria." Said Jackson as he cracked another smile. **

**Jackson, Eva, Marcus, and Sindy then all headed for the jungle once more. In a few minutes they were out of sight. **

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! In this story there will be J&M!!!!!!! Please R&R!!!!!!!! and Taylor and Gloria have a few things in common, find out later!!!!!!!!!!! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7: New comers

**Chapter 7**

**Jackson, Eva, Marcus, and Sindy then all headed for the jungle once more. In a few minutes they were out of sight. **

**----------------- **

**Melissa, Taylor, Lex, Nathan, Eric, Daley, and Gloria then all headed to the plane to sleep. **

**Melissa laid in her sleeping bag crying, she couldn't stop the tears. She buried her face into her arm and she tried to be calm, but every time she thought of Jackson out there, she cried. Melissa thought she was the only one still up until she felt a hand on her arm. The hand went back and forth It felt so calming and relaxing. **

**Melissa knew that whoever it was wanted her to sleep and stop crying. Melissa didn't turn to see who the person was she just slowly fell asleep. **

**Then next morning Melissa woke up and sat up everyone else was getting up too. Melissa still wondered who calmed her last night, but she new she would find out soon. Melissa walked out of the plane to find Gloria sitting on the long and Daley getting some fruit for breakfast out of the cooler. **

"**Morning Mel." Said Daley cheerfully. **

"**Morning, umm need any help?" asked Melissa. **

"**No I've got it." Said Daley. **

"**Ok, I'm going to go get changed." Said Mel as she walked over to her bag from the plane, got her clothes and went into the jungle to get changed. After Melissa was ready for the new day she went back to camp to find everyone just about to eat. **

"**Just in time Mel." Said Daley as she handed Mel a banana and a coconut. **

**Mel smiled a bit and then sat down by Nathan. **

"**You guys, must've worked really hard, I mean this camp looks great." Said Gloria. **

"**We're still working hard." Said Nathan. **

**After breakfast Taylor was boiling water, Eric was lugging, Melissa was on the beach weaving vines and charging the batteries, Daley was collecting seaweed, Nathan was getting firewood, Lex was making crutches for Gloria, and Gloria was at camp, by the fire. **

"**I wish this island had a resort." Said Gloria out of thin air as she gazed around. **

"**I know me too, one with a Starbucks." Said Taylor as she poured some water into a water bottle. **

**Gloria smiled. **

"**So it stinks I mean you've had no new magazines or anything." Exclaimed Gloria. **

"**I know, I only brought 8 with me when I thought that we were going to just be away for 7 days." Sighed Taylor. **

"**You guys have missed a lot." Said Gloria. **

**Taylor then stopped what she was doing and turned to Gloria. **

"**Please tell me everything, what's new? What's in? I need to know." Begged Taylor. **

"**Ok well first of you ever hear of that crocodile hunter, Steve Irwin?" asked Gloria. **

"**Yea, he's on the animal planet, why?" asked Taylor. **

"**He died." Squealed Gloria. **

"**Died! How?" asked Taylor. **

"**A sting ray killed him, they even got it on film." Said Gloria. **

"**Whoa." Said Taylor. **

"**Whoa what Taylor?" asked Nathan as he was coming up to camp with a load of firewood in his hands. **

"**Gloria just told me that Steve Irwin the crocodile hunter died." Said Taylor. **

"**Whoa! How?" asked Nathan. **

"**Sting ray." Said Taylor. **

"**Wow we missed a lot." Said Nathan as he dropped the firewood down by Taylor. **

"**So where's Daley?" asked Nathan. **

"**Collecting seaweed." Said Taylor. **

**Nathan walked off. **

"**He's cute." Said Gloria as she twisted her curly hair with her finger. **

"**Don't even think about it, he's in to Daley and Daley is in to him, but we don't have relationships here cause it would make things to complicated." Explained Taylor. **

"**So I already know that Melissa is in too Cody…" said Gloria, Taylor interrupted. **

"**Wait how do you know that?" asked Taylor. **

"**It's so obvious, and I can so tell Cody is into her too." Said Gloria. **

**Taylor smiled. **

"**So what about you Taylor" asked Gloria. **

"**What about me?" asked Taylor. **

"**All that's left is Eric, do you have a thing for him?" asked Gloria. **

"**No way." Said Taylor. **

**Eric then suddenly came back to camp with two jugs filled with water. He looked up at Taylor then took two other empty jugs and headed off. While walking he called. **

"**Don't slack off Taylor." Called Eric. **

"**I won't, and don't you either. "Called back Taylor. **

**Eric then turned his head towards her and smiled then kept walking. **

**Taylor was smiling happily as she watched him leave. Gloria looked at Taylor with a look of "You so do." **

"**Ok, maybe I have a tiny crush on him." Said Taylor. **

"**Tiny? Yea right, I mean you guys have been here for 3 months. You have all grown close, especially you and him." Said Gloria. **

**Taylor laughed. **

"**You know Gloria, your smart and so right." Said Taylor. **

"**We'll Cody's foster parents wouldn't let him come up and vist so he would E-mail us and tell us about his new school and his new classmates." Said Gloria. **

"**What did he say about me?" asked Taylor. **

"**What he thinks of you has probably changed in these three months." Said Gloria. **

"**What do you mean?" asked Taylor. **

"**Nothing." Said Gloria. **

"**No tell me, I won't get Mad." Said Taylor. **

"**He said that his classmates were rich little spoiled kids. He wished to come back and hang with us. He said they seemed to not have a care in the world about serious matters. But seeing as how you've all became a family I'm sure he's changed his way of thought." Said Gloria. **

**---------------- **

**Jackson, Sindy, Marcus, and Eva only got 3 hours of sleep. 20 minutes away from camp they stopped for the night then they got up around 7 and headed off again. They were all tired, but determined. **

"**Hello? Anyone out here?" called Marcus. **

"**Don't yell, or Paco and them could be close and come." Said Eva. **

"**Yea she's right." Said Sindy. **

"**Why do you always take her side, I mean we might be saving someone, or I don't know." Protested Marcus. **

"**Do you want to get us killed?" asked Sindy. **

"**No." said Marcus. **

"**Then don't yell." Said Sindy. **

**Jackson wasn't really listening to the argument of his friends; he was listening to noises of the jungle. He kept hearing crackling and twigs snapping in the distance, this worried him. **

"**Guys, I keep hearing something in the distance and I don't think it's an animal and it's getting closer." Said Jackson. **

"**ok then let's hide over there behind that bunch." Suggested Eva **

**The four quickly ran and hid behind bush. The noises that Jackson heard grew louder and louder till suddenly two figures appeared. Jackson tried to stand up but Eva grabbed his arm and shook her head saying no. **

"**Damn, where the hell are those hostages?" questioned a girl. **

"**I think one of them was named Eva, but I don't know. Candace, maybe were not going in the right direction." Said a boy with blonde hair. **

"**Fine Mike, then which was do you want to go?" asked Candace. **

"**Let's go this way." Said Mike as he pointed in the opposite direction of where him and Candace were going and also the opposite direction of Jackson, Eva and them. **

"**Fine let's go, Paco said he at least wants us to bring one of them back." Said Candace. **

"**He already has Ben and Brandy, hw should just let the others try to survive on there own." Smirked Mike. **

"**Yea, but come on let's go then." Said Candace as the two headed in the new direction. **

**Jackson, Eva, Marcus, and Sindy all waited until Mike and Candace were out of sight they then waited another 20 minutes, just to be safe then they came out from the bush. **

* * *

A/N: Ok so I fianlly updated, sorry it took so long! Please R&R!!!!!!! Thanks. 


	8. Chapter 8: Young love

**Chapter 8 **

**Jackson, Eva, Marcus, and Sindy all waited until Mike and Candace were out of sight they then waited another 20 minutes, just to be safe then they came out from the bush.**

**------------------ **

**Melissa reached down onto the jungle floor and picked up a piece of wood. She then put it in her towel and began walking again. **

**Melissa was collecting firewood. **

"**Need any help?" said a familiar voice. **

**Melissa turned around to see Nathan walking over to her. **

**"Oh hi Nathan, sure if you want." Said Melissa.**

**Nathan smiled.**

**Things were silent between the two for a couple of minutes. **

"**Mel." Began Nathan as picked up another piece of wood from the ground. **

"**Yea?"asked Melissa. **

"**Mel I hate to see you cry… or hear you for that matter." Explained Nathan. **

"**So you were the one that calmed me last night?" questioned Melissa. **

"**Yea. Cause Mel, it breaks my heart when I see you cry." Sighed Nathan. **

**Melissa stopped walking and faced Nathan. **

"**Nathan, I'm just scared about Jackson. If anything happens to him-" Melissa stopped and bit her lower lip. Melissa tried to hold in the tears, but they were already coming down her cheeks. **

**Nathan then leaned in and held her in a warm embrace. **

"**Mel. Please don't cry. Jackson's so strong. We will see him again don't think other wise." Said Nathan. **

**Melissa still leaned against his chest. "I know Nathan, but I… I… miss him." Cried Melissa. **

"**We all miss him." Said Nathan. **

**------------ **

**After standing a few moments in silence Sindy spoke up "So should we head for Paco's camp?" **

"**No, it might be dangerous and-" Eva tried to finish but was interrupted "We have to!" blurted out Jackson immediately. **

"**Cody. Sindy's right." Protested Eva. **

"**We have to. And maybe we can try to save Andre too." Jackson paused. "Look we have a better chance of keeping everyone safe if we go to Paco's camp." **

**Marcus slowly then walked up to Jackson. "I agree." Said Marcus. **

"**Fine." Said Eva. **

"**Whatever Cody, I just hope your right. Sighed Sindy. **

**So the four headed off. **

**------------------- **

**Eric walked along the coast and tossed seashells into the ocean. He sighed of boredom. **

"**What are you doing?" asked Taylor as she came up. **

"**Nothing basically." Sighed Eric. **

**Taylor giggled. "I see well I actually need your help." Said Taylor. **

"**What kind of help?" asked Eric as he took a few steps back. **

"**It's nothing bad I just need to practice on you." Said Taylor. **

"**Ok that sounds so wrong on so many levels what do you-" Eric was quickly interrupted. "No, no look just in case any of those bad people come up to camp, I can practice like karate kicking there butts." Explained Taylor. **

"**You now karate?" laughed Eric. **

"**Yea, my older brother loves it and well he taught me at home all the time and stuff." Said Taylor. **

"**So if you already no it, why do you need me?" asked Eric. **

"**We'll it's been a while since I've down any karate. I just want to see if I'm still good, now can you please help me!" pleaded Taylor. **

"**Ok fine give me some of your best shots!" smirked Eric. **

**Taylor chuckled. **

17 minutes later

**"Oww. Taylor are we done yet?" asked Eric who was laying on the sandy beach in pain.**

**"Oh please Eric, I didn't even hit you that hard." Said Taylor. **

"**You kicked me between the legs twice, and did like some other weird karate moves and… oww." Winced Eric. **

"**Well sorry I guess I'm not rusty then. And we are done." Said Taylor as she folded her arms. **

**Daley and Lex then came down towards Taylor and Eric. **

"**Hey guys-uhh Eric why are you on the ground?" asked Lex. **

"**Taylor just kicked my ass." Wined Eric. **

**Daley and Lex looked up at Taylor with the expression on there faces that said "What?" **

"**My brother would teach me karate and defense moves at home. And just in case those bad guys came up to camp I would kick their butts. I just needed Eric to practice on. See if I was rusty, I'm not." Explained Taylor. **

**Eric then slowly began to stand up. "Oww." He said again. **

"**Eric, I girl just beat you up!" laughed Lex. **

"**Wow wait till everyone else here this." Laughed Daley. **

**Eric then glared up at Taylor. "Taylor, you have 2 seconds to get a head start." Began Eric. **

"**A head start?" questioned Taylor. **

"**1…" said Eric once more. **

"**A Taylor I think you'd better run." Said Daley. **

"**2!" yelled Eric as he ran after her. **

**Taylor jumped and began running. **

**Taylor quickly ran past camp, Eric was right behind her. **

**Gloria heard the commotion and looked up at Taylor and Eric run past camp. **

**" (Sigh) young love." Chucked Gloria. **

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjpyed it! Sorry I haven't updateed in a while I was on vacation! anyway please R&R!!!!!!!!! Thanks. 


	9. Chapter 9: there's always a way

A/N: Hey everyone. I know, I know, i havemt updated this story in a while, but i did now. It's short but I really hope everyone enjoys it. And if you read most of my stories, I always like to leave u guys hanging, haha. Ok Please R&R!!!!!!!! Thankyou.

Ok now, go on start reading.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 **

**Gloria heard the commotion and looked up at Taylor and Eric run past camp. **

" **(Sigh) young love." Chucked Gloria. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**Jackson, Sindy, Marcus, and Eva were still walking in the jungle; it was late in the afternoon now around like 5 o'clock. **

"**Let's make camp now." Said Marcus. **

**Jackson nodded. As he and the others dropped down there packs and unusual smell lingered pas them. **

"**Hey do you guys smell that?" asked Marucs. **

"**Yea, I do too." Began Sindy. "Smells like…fire." she said as her eyes widened. **

**Jackson immediately put his pack back on his shoulders. "It's coming from the way we are headed. Let's go." Jackson began walking. **

**The others followed. **

**---------------- **

**Lex's video diary **

It's been about 2 days since Jackson set off. I hope he's okay. Heck, I hope he finds rescue. I miss him a lot. I wish I could help, instead of staying here. I wish I could think of something.

**End of video diary. **

**Lex walked out of the from the beach and put the video camera back and put his video in his bag. Coming out from the tent he spotted Daley. Daley held by a string a large fish. **

"**Hey Day." Said Lex. **

"**Hey Lex! Check out what Taylor caught. It's a trout, and oh my god it's huge, look Lex isn't it awesome?" asked Daley **

"**Yea." Said Lex softly. **

"**Hey Lex? You ok?" asked Daley as she placed the fish on there little stove they made and walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. **

"**I don't know Daley. I feel that, I just want to help Jackson some how." Said Lex. **

"**Lex. We all want to help. But it's dangerous and Jackson as dealt with that kind of stuff before. Don't worry he'll be fine." Said Daley. **

**Lex shrugged and walked away. " I hope." He called back. **_**"I need to help. But how?"**_** thought Lex. **

**---------------- **

**All four of them crept behind the bushes. They could see the camp. The fire popped and crackled. It filled there camp with light. **

**There was Paco, sharpening a knife; Mike and Candace were there too. And to others who Jackson new as Amber and Joe. **

**Jackson gulped knowing they didn't have a plan. His heart began pounding when he saw Andre sitting by the fire, staring into the flames. He stared it shock. He felt frozen. **

**Eva pulled un the back of Jackson's shirt and yanked him away. Quietly the four went as far away as they could, but just enough to still see the flames of the fire. **

"**We need a plan." Said Eva. **

"**Yea but what?" asked Marcus. **

**----------- **

"_**Wait a minute, they probably got here by boat. Which means the boat is on shore and there's probably a radio on it." **_**Lex immediately realize had to act fast. **

**Lex felt nervous and scared as he crept into the plane and picked up his small backpack and empted it out. Lex stepped out of the plane and grabbed his water bottle from the cooler; he then put in an extra one too. He grabbed a few bananas and mangos too. Next going to the first aid kit, he grabbed a few band-aids. He also put in a flashlight. **

**Lex then grabbed his sweatshirt and put it on. The he put the pack on his shoulders. Good thing no one was by camp. He then left a quick note and began to walk. **

"_**Good thing Gloria is not here or otherwise…well good thing none of the others are here. Daley and the rest of them are going to kill me, but just because I'm the youngest don't mean I can't do this. Hopefully there's a boat with a radio." **_**Thought Lex. **

**He was walking, away from camp. He was free. He wasn't going to get caught. Finally- **

"**Hey Lex!" **


	10. Chapter 10: I have too

**Chapter 10 **

**He was walking, away from camp. He was free. He wasn't going to get caught. Finally- **

"**Hey Lex!"**

**Lex turned around like lightning to see Nathan and Melissa right behind him, running up to him. **

"**Uh-oh." Lex groaned. **

"**No Lex. Were coming with you." Melissa said. **

**Lex then focused more and on there backs were small packs. **

"**You're not going to yell at me to go back to camp?" Lex asked. **

"**Only if your promise if like the take out any weapons you run." Nathan ordered. **

"**Yea sure." Lex answered. **

"**Ok good, let's get moving. Fast." Melissa said. She began to walk. The boys followed. **

**---------- **

**The day past for the three travelers it also passed quick for Jackson and his friends. Jackson and his other friends just stood behind the bushes spying on them and then would go far away to think of a plan. **

"**Lex your smart, but maybe they crashed here, what if there's no boat?" Nathan asked as he watched the sun set. **

"**Well, I don't know. Maybe some of the others came on another boat. Ok so maybe they did crash, but who cares we might be saving Jackson!" Lex protested. **

**Obviously Lex was getting angry so Nathan backed down. **

"**Let's stop for the night. I'll get some wood and make a fire." Melissa eased trying to break the tension. **

**The boys nodded and slumped onto the sand. **

**----------- **

"**Did you find them yet?" Daley annoyed asked. **

"**No. And Melissa is no were in sight either." Eric said. **

"**Or Nathan." Taylor added. **

"**Crap, this isn't good." Daley muttered. She sat on the log and then felt something under her it was a note. **

"**Eric, Taylor. A note." Daley said. "It's from Lex. **

"**Oh." Said Taylor. **

"**Eric, read it." Daley ordered. **

**Eric snatched up the note and read it. **

_**Hey guys, **_

_**I might be the youngest but I am the smartest and I can and I will help. Don't come after me. See you guys soon. **_

_**Lex. **_

_**P.S. **_

_**Daley, Taylor, Eric,**_

_**Mel and I are going with him. We will be fine. **_

_**Nathan. **_

"**Oh no Lex! Awe I hope he'll be okay." Taylor said. **

"**Hope Nathan and Melissa survive." Eric said **

"**Oh no! I'm all alone with you two!" Daley groaned. **

"**Hey!" Taylor and Eric shouted. **

**----------- **

"**Andre, you ready. You know what we gotta do." Snickered Joe. **

"**Yea." Andre sighed. "I am gonna go use the bathroom. Be right back." **

**Without a response from Joe, Andre disappeared into the woods. He could hear the distant ocean and wished to watch the sun set, but he knew he had to stay by the camp. **

**He closed his eyes and breathed in the salty air. It tickled his lips. Suddenly he felt himself being pushed to the ground. He hit the ground hard and felt blood trickle down his chin. **

**Andre slowly turned and sat up. He felt his lip, the cut wasn't that bad. **

"**Why you doing this?" asked Marcus. He stared coldly down at him. **

"**Your alive?" asked Andre. Relief seemed to set upon him. **

"**Yea, so are…them" Marcus pointed over to 3 shadows. Slowly the 3 shadows came from the darkness of the trees one by one. Eva came out first then Sindy. **

"**Gloria's back at the other camp." Marcus retorted. **

"**Who with?" Andre asked. **

"**My other friends." Jackson spoke softly as he appeared out of the shadows. **

**Andre's face turned pale. "I am not with your guys anymore." Andre said. He got up and started to walk back to his camp. **

"**Andre." Jackson hissed. He walked over to him and grabbed his arm and spun him around. **

"**Your good. This is all shit, your not bad." Jackson said. **

"**I am now." Andre said. **

**He pulled away from Jackson's grip and spoke under his breath. "I got know choice, I owe them my life. They'll kill me…" Andre shook, he knew he could tell so much more but he held himself back and ran off. The lump in his throat was huge but he swallowed it back down, he knew he couldn't cry. **

**Jackson just stood there and a few minutes later the sky grew dark and Andre's figure was out of sight. **

* * *

A/N: I finally updated. Srry I haven't writers block and I have been really busy with school and such. So what did you think? Please R&R!!!!!!!!! Thankyou. Also I will update Titanic"F29D style real soon I have writers block on that story. KK please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
